moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Xixin Greentill
(xìxīn - meaning "cautiousness NOUN" or "attentive ADJ") General Biography Fairly young, left the Wandering Isle at only 28 years old. Loves to eat and drink like any Pandaren, but if the option were presented to be around animals, she would be there in an instant. All-in-all introverted and quiet, but enjoys the company of others and is respectful to everyone she meets. Earned the title "The Observer" from her adoptive family (and friends) back on the Wandering Isle based on her bright green eyes and enjoyment in watching and listening to those around her. Xixin keeps her green streaked hair tied up in twin buns in order to keep it out of her way while hunting with her pets, Baohuzhe and Keai. A stray cat that adopted her, named Mimi, loves to follow her around everywhere she goes. For just a touch of femininity, but not too much that it would get in the way, Xixin wears two green studs on her ears. Her clothing is usually fairly simplistic with a neutral color scheme, enough to protect from any possible injury or danger, but not so bulky as to prevent her from running and leaping through grassy terrains, one of her favorite "modes of transportation". She was adopted by a nice farming family on the Isle. How she arrived on the Isle A small gathering of unnamed Pandaren adventurers had heard stories of the Wandering Isle and were planning to leave in search of it, just one of many destinations on their exploration of the unseen world. The Greentills just had a daughter, but Stoneplow was dealing with increasing attacks from the mantid. With what little knowledge the people of Stoneplow had, they feared the mantid attacks would continue to grow and no place would be safe for their cubs, save it be a different land entirely. However, they still wanted them to be raised around other Pandaren. Stories that they used to hear about a colony of Pandaren that departed with Liu Lang on the back of a turtle so long ago brought up discussion of perhaps sending them there. But how would they even begin to get their children there? That's when a wandering trader mentioned he had overheard some eager explorers speaking about setting out in search of the Isle. Among other families with young or fairly newborn children that were being targeted by the new attacks, they reluctantly sought out the adventurers to beg them to take their children with them; all in hopes of a better home and future, away from the increasing amount of mantid attacks. The adventurers saw the pain and heartbreak on the parents' faces, and humbly agreed to take their children to the Wandering Isle; to safety. Before the group and children departed in search of the Wandering Isle, the Greentills gave their daughter the name of 'Xixin', for the cautiousness in which they sent her away. All of the parents asked the adventurers for reassurance that any new home their children would end up, that they would not know that they were adopted or sent away by their birth family for safety (at least until they were old enough to be their own person). This was in an effort to prevent their cubs from growing up with a sense of longing, confusion, or even abandonment. With the small hope they would see their children again one day, the parents watched with tears in their eyes, as their children floated away in the air balloons. Watching their departure was bittersweet, while they wanted to be the ones to raise their own children and would miss them dearly, they held the belief their cubs would be better off in a safer environment. Why Hunter instead of Monk? In her earlier formative years, Xixin always showed a profound interest in animals. The quiet girl would usually be found during learning hours (with a small group of friends that shared her interest) gathered around a herd of newborn rabbits they had found, fawning over them. As it came time to choose her path, while most of her classmates chose the noble monk path...Xixin had a more simplistic yet exciting path in mind. Spending every waking hour with pets that she would learn to tame? Going on adventures and seeking out fun activities? It sounded like a dream come true. So at the age of 14, she was set on her path as a hunter and given her very own turtle hatchling. The two quickly bonded. In events that inevitably led to Xixin leaving her home on the Wandering Isle, she came across a female Pei-Wu Tiger. Instantaneously, Xixin used her skills in taming beasts and brought the tigress into her growing family. Naming her "Keai" after discovering her lovable nature, she was reminded why she decided to become a hunter in the first place. Other Facts Race - Pandaren Class - Beast Master Hunter Age - 28 years old (fairly young) Eye Color - Bright Green Height - 6'2" Weight - 256.3 lbs Body Shape - Bouncy but fit Birth Place - Stoneplow, Pandaria Current Residence - The Wandering Isle Sexuality - Asexual Favorite pastime - Fishing House Name - Greentill Title - The Observer Gender - Female Xixin's Pets Baohuzhe (bǎo hù zhě - meaning "protector") Keai (kěài - meaning "lovely" or "lovable ADJ") Category:Characters Category:Pandaren